


I Always Had A Piece Of You With Me

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Aslan's Country, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Post-Book: The Last Battle (Narnia), casmund - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Edmund has a big surprise for Caspian when he reaches Aslan's country.





	I Always Had A Piece Of You With Me

“Will the train be here soon, daddy?” Ellie asked bouncing on her sweet little toes, trying to see down the platform. 

“Any minute now sweetheart.” Edmund smiled at the little girl holding his hand. Her hair was black as night as both Edmund’s and Caspian’s was. But her eyes and skin were all Caspian. 

“I see it,” Peter said. 

“Peter watch out!” Edmund’s eyes widened, realizing the train was not going to be stopping as it was supposed to. 

It was like watching something in slow motion. As the train came around the last curve into the station it started to tilt. Edmund picked Ellie up and ran, but it was too late. He could feel the train coming right for them. _“Aslan, protect her.”_ was the last thought he had. 

When Edmund opened his eyes he was confused, it looked like they were in Narnia, but Aslan had said he wouldn’t come back to Narnia. 

“Daddy.” Ellie ran to him and hugged his leg. He picked her up and held her close. 

“Ellie, are you okay?” he started checking her over for injuries. 

“I’m okay. Me and Uncle Peter were looking for you. Uncle Peter says you need to join us.” She said seriously. 

“Which way do we need to go sweetheart?” He asked her. Ellie pointed forward and Edmund started walking. They met up with Peter and Lucy as well as Digory and Polly at the bottom of a nearby hill. 

“Ed!” Peter pulled him into a hug. 

“I’m so glad we found you,” Lucy said, hugging him after Peter pulled away. 

“Where are we?” Edmund asked, looking around. 

“My country.” Said a voice behind them. 

They turned to see Aslan standing on the hill, behind them. “Aslan!” Ellie said, pushing at Edmund’s arm trying to get down. He allowed her down and they all watched in shock as the little girl ran to the lion and hugged him. Aslan laughed and hugged her back (as well as a lion could anyway) 

“Son of Adam.” He said after Ellie ran back to Edmund. “Come with me.” 

“Me?” Edmund asked, wanting to be sure it was him Aslan wanted not Peter. 

“Yes.” Aslan turned and started walking the other way. Edmund left Ellie with Lucy and followed Aslan back the way he came. 

“Where are we going, Aslan?” He asked, curious. 

“Someone has been waiting a long time to see you, Edmund,” Aslan said. They reached an orchard and standing there was the person who held Edmund’s heart. 

“Caspian.” He breathed out. Caspian looked as young as he had on the Dawn Treader. Almost as if Edmund hadn’t left him for even a second. 

“Edmund.” He walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. “I’ve missed you so much, my love.” He kissed him gently. Edmund kissed back easily finding the rhythm and matching Caspian’s movements. 

“Thank you, Aslan,” Edmund said as they pulled apart. 

“Of course. After all, there is someone he needs to meet.” Aslan said, before turning and walking away. 

“Ed?” Caspian’s brow was furrowed now. “Who is it?” 

“I…well she…” Edmund blushed, this was never how he imagined telling Caspian about their daughter. 

“Edmund it’s okay. We both knew that later in life there would be other people. For me because of duty, but I hoped you would find love again. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“No Cas…it’s not like that.” Edmund tried again to get the words out. 

“Daddy!” Ellie ran over to him and hugged his leg. “I thought I lost you.” She peered up at Caspian. “Hello.” 

“Hello there.” He chuckled. He couldn’t help but feel bittersweet looking at Edmund’s child. She was very beautiful. 

“My name is Princess Ellie Pevensie the Kind, Duchess of Lantern Waste, Countess of the Western March, daughter of King Edmund the Just and Caspian the Seafarer.” She curtsied. “Pleased to meet you.” 

Edmund could’ve laughed, both at Ellie’s production and the expression on Caspian’s face as Ellie’s words sank in. 

“She’s…” 

“I did find love again, just not the kind you thought,” Edmund said smiling. “Caspian, meet your daughter Ellie.” 

Ellie gasped, “Papa!” 

Caspian knelt and took Ellie’s hand kissing the back of it. “Yes Ellie, I’m your papa, Caspian the Seafarer.” Ellie hugged him, as Edmund smiled at them. Caspian’s arms wrapped around her and he slowly stood up, holding her as if she might disappear. 

“Is this a dream?” he whispered. 

Edmund smiled. “I’ve often wondered that myself when I look at her. She was everything I needed. With her, I always had a piece of you with me.”


End file.
